You've Got A Friend In Me, Sasuke!
by Aerisuke
Summary: Naruto decides to write a song for Sasuke because... it's his birthday! Yay! R&R Please.


You've Got A Friend In Me, Sasuke!

(NOTE: HI GUYS, IT'S AERISUKE HERE... AGAIN! THE REASON WHY I MADE THIS FANFIC IS BECAUSE I RECENTLY SAW TOY STORY 3, AND IT'S A REALLY GOOD MOVIE. BELIEVE ME, IF YOU SAW IT... YOU WOULD BE BAWLING YOUR EYES OUT BECAUSE IT'S A REALLY GOOD MOVIE. TRUST ME. BUT ANYWAY... I ALSO MADE THIS FANFIC AS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR SASUKE BECAUSE IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY. SO BE SURE TO SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HIM, OKAY? ALSO, I USED THE THEME SONG, "YOU'VE GOT A FRIEND IN ME" FROM TOY STORY WHICH IS THE MAIN THEME OF THE TOY STORY TRILOGY. I ALSO MADE THIS FANFIC 18 DAYS BEFORE SASUKE'S BIRTHDAY ACTUALLY BEGAN. I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE THIS STORY BECAUSE IT'S A GOOD ONE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!)

Story:  
Naruto decides to write a song for Sasuke because... it's his birthday! Yay! R&R Please.

It was Sasuke's birthday and he was having a birthday party at his house. Of course, he invited his best friend, Naruto, his girlfriend, Sakura, and his sensei, Kakashi. But ever since Sasuke's parents were killed by Itachi 11 years ago, Itachi swore to become Sasuke's guardian ever since he apologized to Sasuke for killing the clan to which Sasuke forgave his big brother as the two brothers finally reconciled.

So Naruto decided to write a song for Sasuke... the birthday boy and his best friend. Of course, Naruto's song to Sasuke was a birthday present since he wanted that song to be a surprise for Sasuke. Of course, after Sasuke had opened everyone's present (except for Naruto's), he noticed that Naruto didn't give him a present. "So Naruto... where's your present? Hmmm?" asked an eager Sasuke. "Oh, I've got your present Sasuke. I already have a present for you... "birthday boy"." said Naruto. "Well? What is it, Naruto? Huh? Tell me!" cried an enthusiastic Sasuke. "Okay. But first... everyone! It's time to share my birthday present to Sasuke!" cried Naruto as the rest of their friends gathered around in the living room as Naruto got out his song. He then got a microphone. "Sasuke... well what can I say? We've been through a lot for the past 11 years, haven't we old buddy?" asked Naruto. "We sure have Naruto.. we sure have." said Sasuke as he smiled at Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi. "Well... I would like to dedicate this song... to my best friend... Sasuke. Hit it!" cried Naruto as he sang, "You've Got A Friend In Me" from Toy Story.

Naruto:  
You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

When the road looks rough ahead

And you're miles and miles

From your nice warm bed

You just remember what your old pal said

Boy, you've got a friend in me

Yeah, you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too

There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you

We stick together and can see it through

Cause you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

As Naruto was singing his song, there was a slideshow of pictures that he found that showed pictures of him and Sasuke. There was even pictures of them from when they were kids. There was also pictures of them when they were in Squad 7.

Some other folks might be

A little bit smarter than I am

Bigger and stronger too

Maybe

But none of them will ever love you

The way I do, it's me and you

Boy, and as the years go by

Our friendship will never die

You're gonna see it's our destiny

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

After the song was over, everyone was applauding for Naruto... including a happy Sasuke who loved it. "Oh, come here you." said Sasuke as he walked up to Naruto and hugged his best friend. The audience then applauded as the two best friends hugged. "Happy Birthday, Sasuke." said Naruto. "Thanks, Naruto. I love you, man... as a friend, of course." said Sasuke. "It's time for cake!" cried Sakura as everyone sang Happy Birthday to Sasuke. After Sasuke blew out the candles, Lee went up to the living room and said, "Hey everybody! Naruto forgot this picture that he shared with Sasuke!" as he showed the picture of Naruto and Sasuke kissing (from Episode 3 of Naruto). "Ah! Bushy-Brow!" cried Naruto as he beat up Lee. Naruto then said to everyone, "Whoever's watching this video, shut it off right now!" as Sasuke and Sakura started laughing.

(NOTE: HEY SASUKE, THIS IS NARUTO. I WANTED TO SAY "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT BIRTHDAY. I ONLY WISH ITACHI WERE HERE TO CELEBRATE IT WITH YOU. P.S. R.I.P. ITACHI. YOU WILL BE MISSED BY LITTLE BROTHER AND FRIENDS.)


End file.
